The Trouble With Love
by Inklessquills
Summary: Love. Always feel free to love someone. Love them honestly, love them eternally, love them unconditionally. Remember this, though: That person doesn't have to love you back. That is where the trouble arises. Modern AU. *Clato. Other pairings revealed later in the story.*
1. Chapter 1: Her

Chapter 1: Her

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

_"Now I was once a fool, it's true.__  
__I played the game by all the rules__  
__But now my world's a deeper blue.__  
__I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too.__  
__I swore I'd never love again,__  
__I swore my heart would never mend.__  
__Said love wasn't worth the pain,__  
__But then I hear it call my name."__  
_

* * *

"Cheater!"

"That's a completely legal move, Lo." Funny. They had the exact same argument the week before.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the chess board. There was a handful of white pieces left and the king was nearly cornered. She was losing. "The bishop moves_ forward_ and_ back_, not diagonally!"

"Diagonally." Cato remained certain.

A door flew open somewhere in the apartment and a red haired girl bounded out, high heeled shoe in hand. Her honey eyes searched the room for any sign of danger.

"Really?" The girl lowered her 'weapon', frown falling upon her lips. "I thought someone had broken in! Some of us are trying to sleep, could you be any louder?"

"It's past 3 in the afternoon."

The girl fumed. "Yeah, well I worked late last night, Cato! Do you have any idea who's shoot I'm working on? Do you? Cinna. Freakin' Cinna, he's the biggest thing in New York! Clove, what the heck is he doing here?"

Clove shrugged. "You were asleep and I needed someone to keep me company."

Fox gaped at her. "So you called my brother? You'd pick him over me, your best friend? I'm hurt. This is betrayal at its finest!" Cato rolled his eyes. Once a drama queen, always a drama queen; the years have done nothing to soften his stepsister's attitude.

"You're both my best friends." Clove soothed. "And I wanted you to get some rest, Fox. You do have those Cinna shoots to finish tomorrow, right? Gotta look your best."

Fox maintained an unimpressed expression before her gaze fell over the chess board and her lips pressed into a tight line. Cato recognized the expression; she was getting ready to scold them.

"The bishop thing again? Yes, you _can _move a bishop diagonally. I don't even know why you bother playing, that dork was president of the chess club. You won't win."

"President of the chess club?" Clove snorted, picking up a piece from the board and throwing it at the blond across from her. "Whatever, I'll win. One day."

"Cato, just let her win already." Fox waltzed into the kitchen, probably looking for something to eat.

"No!" The brunette protested. "When I win, it'll be because I'm seriously amazing at chess. By the way, Fox, I made lunch earlier. Should be on the counter."

There was a loud gasp from the kitchen. "Fried chicken! Lo, oh my gosh, thank you! I've been starving myself fo-" The sentence cut off and the red haired model flew back out into the living room. "It's past 3! Clove, Seneca's going to be here at 6, you're nowhere near ready!"

Seneca Crane. Surely Clove and Fox could hear his teeth grind against each other at the mention. Cato was no fan of Clove's Wall Street boyfriend. Better still, he wasn't a fan on _any_ of Clove's boyfriends. And it wasn't jealousy; Cato had his reasons. Legitimate reasons, too. Like Crane's absurd beard. _He's got the weirdest beard I've ever seen. Looks like a three year old drew it on with a sharpie._

Cato was about to make up an excuse to leave but-

"About that..." Clove fiddled with another piece from the game. "I don't think dinner's happening."

"What?" His step sister asked in surprise. "What do you mean, did he cancel?"

"_I_ cancelled, actually."

That was music to his ears. Perhaps Clove had seen through the fancy suits and awkward beard.

"Why?" Fox whined.

Clove's hazel eyes searched his blue, pleading for help out of the situation. Cato replied with an apologetic shrug. Fox would not give up until she had the details, that was that.

"We, uh, sorta had a fight last night. So, no dinner." The brunette said calmly.

Fox sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Okay. It's okay, you can reschedule. It'll blow over, Lo, trust me."

The hazel eyed girl laughed; a jittery sound. "I don't think so. I went ahead and just ended it. It wasn't working out, anyway. Didn't make sense to prolong it."

It was a struggle, keeping the smile off his face. Fox must have noticed because then she was there, giving Cato a hard shove before embracing her best friend.

"He was never worth your time, Lo, you could do so much better! Anyone would agree. Cato, you agree, right?"

_Don't you dare, Fox. Keep your mouth shut. _She knew. If anyone was to know about his feelings for Clove, it would be Fox. So far she had stayed out of the way, but she was beginning to grow tired. The hints were becoming less subtle.

"Cato!" Fox snapped." I asked you a question, isn't Lo here just perfect? Any guy would be lucky to have her, wouldn't he be?" Her light colored eyes danced mischievously as she baited him.

"Definitely. Agreed."

Clove, busy trying to free herself from the redhead's embrace, had not heard the reply. Odds were she wouldn't have cared for it either.

* * *

Another name had been added to the list of exes: Seneca. It hadn't been that bad of a fight, but it had been an old one. Clove was fed up with it. Enough with the jealousy and accusations, if he didn't trust her, then it was his loss, wasn't it? No man could ask her to-

"Ugh! What the hell, Bonnie!" The young intern had slammed into the brunette and Clove's coffee, _hot_ coffee, had spilled all over her new baby blue peplum.

Bonnie was freaking out. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! So sorry! Oh my gosh, I can't believe that happened, it just happened!"

Other people on the floor were staring, a few were hiding their grins behind manila folders. They were waiting to see how Clove would react to Bonnie's babbling. The brunette wasn't known for being flat out mean, but Bonnie wasn't popular on the 11th floor. The girl's goal in life was to befriend everyone she came in contact with. Bubbly interns weren't efficient, they were annoying.

"Calm the heck down, Betty!" Clove didn't notice the slip. "Get me some napkins!"

"Yeah, yes, I'll get the napkins! Napkins, napkins..." The intern went around in circles, mumbling apologies and asking everyone for napkins. _We have napkins in the lunch room, Bonnie! A monkey could do your job better than you!_

With a groan, Clove tossed her nearly empty cup into a trashcan and made her way to her cubicle. The 6x7 space was her sanctuary. Her Mac was there, covered in post it notes, reminding her that there was work to be done. She'd be editing some pictures for Capitol's next issue. The brunette liked fashion as much as any woman, but her area of expertise was design. Graphic designs and layout, to be exact.

"Dammit." Clove kept a Kleenex box at her desk, but the stain was made worse by the rubbing motion. "I hate Mondays! Mondays are evil!"

Heels clicked on the floor and a frazzled Bonnie invaded her cubicle. "I've got napkins! Oh. Um, you already...have some...'kay."

Clove looked up from her work and directed a lazy glare at her. _Be nice, Clove. People like nice, take a stab at it. Even if it's tiring._ "Leave them here. Thanks."

Bonnie nodded excitedly. "Again, I'm so, _so_, sorry. I can pay for the dry cleaning of you want and I"

The dark haired girl raised her hand to stop her babbling. "It's fine. Go, people need their copies made."

Bonnie placed the napkins on the side of Clove's desk and ran off. Why were the interns always jumpy? Had Clove been that way? Certainly not.

In fact, she prided herself in being calm, collected, in control. How odd it was that she was currently losing her mind over a guy. But Clove didn't miss Seneca the person, she missed...something else. The attention, perhaps? Having someone there who cared? Then again, he hadn't really cared. Wall Street men rarely had time for romance and affection. More than once, it had been his assistant calling to set up dates. Seneca did have great taste in suits, though. And a glamorous beard...

"Stupid beard."

Clove turned on her desktop and got to work. Time flew by; 9 AM turned into 3PM, turned to 5 and suddenly, she was on her way home. Sitting in a cab, she went through her texts; Darius wanted to know why Fox was ignoring his calls, Fox told her about a party she'd been invited to, Cato asked if she wanted to have lunch later that week. Everyone got a fitting reply. A 'you're not actually dating, she thinks your some stalker' for Darius. An 'i'm out, don't take drinks from strangers' for Fox. And a 'sounds good, see ya wednesday' for Cato.

Her day was ending on a rather good note. Tired, Clove forced her legs to walk onto the elevator and down the hall to her shared apartment. She could see it then, the small white box that sat in front of her door. It was flat, with a lilac colored ribbon holding it closed. Stuck underneath the ribbon, was a white envelope, her name neatly written in cursive.

Without wasting any time, Clove opened up the envelope first, placing the pretty box and the rest of her things on the dining table.

_**Clove, **_

_**I know this news will make you infinitely happy and I write to let you know that I expect you to be here a week before the 8th. You're a member of this family, act like it please. Your cousin would greatly appreciate it. Feel free to bring a guest, nothing is too much as long as it brings you home. **_

_**You're dearly missed, sweetheart. Don't fight me on this. **_

_**All my love, **_

Clove almost dropped the envelope.

_**Alma **_

* * *

_"The trouble with love is__  
__It can tear you up inside.__  
__Make your heart believe a lie,__  
__It's stronger than your pride.__  
__The trouble with love is__  
__It doesn't care how fast you fall,__  
__And you can't refuse the call,__  
__See, you got no say at all."_

_-The Trouble with Love Is, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Woohoo! Here's the first chapter in my new Clato fic.I had a poll up, not many votes but most were for a rom-com. I can't promise it'll all be comedy, but I will make an effort. (If you guys have any tips as to how to write a comedy, please send them in. I need all the help I can get!)

So far, we have Cato falling for, Clove dealing with a break up, and Fox wanting to see her friend (and to some extent, her step brother) happy. Now, about that letter and the box...you'll see! Guys, it'd be great if you could leave me some feedback on this chapter. No pressure, though. Thanks for clicking the link and I'll try to update soon! Oh, and Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2: In Deep

Chapter 2: In Deep

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

_"(__Do I wanna know?)__  
__If this feeling flows both ways?__  
__(Sad to see you go.)__  
__Was sort of hoping that you'd stay.__  
__(Baby, we both know.)__  
__That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day.__Crawling back to you.__  
__Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?__  
__'Cause I always do.__  
__Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.__  
__Now I've thought it through.__"_

_-Do I Wanna Know?, Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

Her mother was one of the reasons Clove chose to leave home. There were many, but Alma Coin stood out. Their relationship was comparable to one between a prized show dog and its owner; i.e. Clove was the dog. It hadn't always been that way, but alas, the present mattered more than the past.

Sighing, the brunette placed the letter back inside the envelope. She got many invitations, her mother was fond of high society events, but Clove ignored them all and received no punishment. There wasn't any real pressure this time, was there?

Opening the box, she found a stiff piece of cardstock lying on a bed of curled lilac ribbons. White paper decorated in silver cursive and lilac floral patterns, it was clear someone had spent a lot of money on them.

"_**The honour of your presence is requested at the marriage of**_-" Clove stopped mid sentence. "This can't be right..."

She read it again and again, wanting to make sure she wasn't imagining the letters on the page. That was her cousin's name printed on the flashy cardstock. Her cousin, the man she considered her _brother_, was getting married. The invite in Clove's hands? Second hand news. How _dare _he?

And the bride_, _how was that even possible? _Relax, Clove. It could be an unfortunate girl cursed with the same name. Coincidence! _It wasn't, but she would ignore basic sense in favor of the bigger picture. The wedding ceremony was to be held on August 8th, two weeks from the day. Her mother had requested Clove arrive a week before. Was that something she could handle? An entire seven days around that insufferable woman?

The front door slammed shut and Clove flinched involuntarily. The dark haired girl turned toward the entrance, instinctively hiding the invitation behind her back.

"Fox!" She recognized the red hair. "You're home early!"

Her roommate ran to grab napkins from the kitchen, leaving a trail of water in her wake. "It's pouring outside, we had to cancel. You okay? You freaked when I got here."

"I was just looking through some mail." Clove hesitated, but decided hiding the news from her best friend was pointless. She played it cool and handed Fox the invite. "My cousin's getting married in two weeks. It's gonna be some crazy week-long thing, apparently."

The redhead's honey eyes scrolled over the cardstock, grin forming on her face. "That's awesome! South Carolina in the summer, that must be gorgeous!"

"Hot and humid." Clove laughed.

"Yeah, but you grew up there, you're used to it. Nicer than New York, am I right?" Fox joked. "I'm guessing you're not sure about going? Seeing your mom and all..."

As her best female friend and roommate, Fox knew a bits and pieces of Clove's past. Those bits and pieces, however, were more like to be half truths and almost lies. Little white lies, totally necessary in order for Clove to preserve her sanity.

"It's been a long time." The brunette bit her lip, sitting down on the couch, hands in her lap.

Fox gave her roommate a reassuring smile, taking a place next to her. "Listen. We all have family troubles every once in a while. Take me for example, my dad didn't come looking for me until I was a teenager. The only dad I had up to that point wasn't even my dad! But you know what? I gave it a shot, I forgave him. Why? Because he came looking and I thought that had to count for something. So, go. A week gives you time to make amends. Go and show her you care just as much as she does!"

_That's just it. We don't care at all. _"You're great at this advice thing, Fox." Clove figured that, had that been her real situation, the advice would have made a difference. "You know, says here I can have a plus one..."

The pretty model looked ecstatic . "I wish, but I have to finish these shoots. After that, we've got the fall shoots to start on."

Clove frowned, but she could respect the dedication Fox had for her career. Still, there was no one else she would trust with the truth. Or the half truth, anyway.

"Hey, why not ask Cecelia?" Fox encouraged.

"Maternity leave." Cecelia wasn't much of a friend. More like a friendly co-worker.

"Darius?" The tall redhead tried. "Rid me of him for at least a week, I beg you!"

Clove grimaced at the suggestion. "You lead him on, Fox. You know that. No way I'm taking him. Besides, you can deny it all you want, but I know you'll miss him."

"Haha, you're hilarious." The other girl deadpanned. "Oh, hey you're phone!"

Fox stood to grab it, peeking at the screen before tossing the phone over to its owner. "Ugh. My idiot brother. I regret it, I regret having you two meet!"

But at the moment, Clove was only too happy they had.

* * *

Wednesday came around faster than the blond would have liked, but he wasn't backing out. Cato had practiced this speech for days; this was the day he'd face Clove and tell her exactly how he felt. Worst case scenario, she rejected him on the spot and never spoke to him again. _Best case scenario we pretend it never happened. _

"Didn't think this place was such a popular lunch spot." Clove lifted menu, glancing around the patio. It was packed with women clad in pencil skirts and men wearing ties. The two best friends fit in perfectly.

"I hear they have really great chicken parmesan." Cato informed offhandedly.

"Ah. 'Chef's special', awesome." The brunette set aside her menu, placing her head on her hands. "I'm really glad we're having lunch today, Cato, there's something I want to ask. You first, though. You had something to tell me?"

Her hazel eyes were lovely and they focused on him in a most unsettling manner. Every ounce of courage abandoned him and as a result, this:

"It's nothing. You can go ahead."

"Nothing?" She raised an eyebrow, baffled by the dismissal. "Wait, is it serious? If it is you better tell, I'll worry if you don't. What is it?"

_Make something up, Cato. Quick! _"I, uh, I finished the sales report for Capitol's last issue. Yeah, last month's sales were up 11-percent. That's good, right?"

This was where he had an advantage. What on earth was market research? Like many people, Clove was lost when it came to the work that took place at his office. She'd pretend to understand, though. For his sake.

"Wow!" She was passable actress. "That's fantastic! My boss will love that. Super. Maybe one day we'll outsell Vogue!"

"Soon, I think." Cato laughed half-heartedly. "Well, that's out of the way, what did you have to tell me?"

Clove seemed relieved to be changing the subject. "Okay. My cousin's getting married and I sort of need a date. Maybe you?"

The word 'date' resonated in his head. It had many romantic implications; was she going to be the one to bring it up? Could it be...?

"We're excellent friends, I don't see why it'd be weird. Fox is working and I'd sooner rip my hair out than ask Darius. I know he's your friend, but he's an airhead." Clove said bluntly. "So, what do you say?"

As usual, with Clove's constant presence came the hurt. She never failed to remind him that there were boundaries, clearly drawn. And she didn't do it on purpose, she was merely being honest. Cato couldn't, _wouldn't_, hold it against her.

"Cato. At least say you'll think about it?" That pout, she had to have learned it from his sister's friends. _Don't look directly at her! Don't look and you won't give in. _"Fox said you wouldn't mind going."

That snapped him out of it. "She said what?"

"She said you weren't planning on doing much over break. Just more work."

He was suspicious. "That's_ all_ she said?"

"Yeah...what else?" Then her eyes went wide. "Oh, I totally forgot! Lavinia! You two probably have plans and here I am asking such a giant favor!"

_Lavina? Who the hell's Lavi-_ That girl he went on a date with a few weeks back. Clove had set them up, another little reminder of their strictly platonic nature of their relationship.

"There's no Lavinia, Clove. That never got anywhere."

"I had high hopes for her!" Ouch. She actually looked disappointed for a second. "Why can't you come with me, then? I'm asking you as a friend and because I think it'll be fun for the both of us! Like a week-long vacation!"

"Week-long?" Cato wondered when weddings became such lavish affairs.

"A week but it's all paid for, promise!" Clove assured. "I can't show up alone. I really can't. My mother will be there, and you know I can't face her. Not alone. Please say you'll come?"

He saw the whole week play out in his mind. There would be plenty of people; Clove's family and friends she hadn't seen in years. There's be a lot of catching up and Clove would be all smiles. She'd make up with her mother, and somehow, she'd be introduced to just the right guy...

Her life would fall into place and after that, Cato wouldn't stand a chance.

"Fine. If it means that much, I'll go." He had to accept her offer, there was no other way. At least then he'd know he tried.

* * *

Thank you **Guest **for being the first to review! I really appreciate it and I hope you liked this second chapter! :)

This was a quick update since I'm on break, but I'll try not to keep them too far apart once I get back in school. Anyway, a wedding, any thoughts as to who it is getting married? Leave me some guesses and predictions if you want, it'd be fun to hear them! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Southern Hospitality

Chapter 3: Southern Hospitality

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

_"I know a girl,__  
__She puts the color inside of my world.__  
__But she's just like a maze__  
__Where all of the walls all continually change.__  
__And I've done all I can__  
__To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands._

_Now I'm starting to see,_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me._

_Fathers, be good to your daughters.__  
__Daughters will love like you do.__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers,__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too."_

_-Daughters, John Meyer_

* * *

She held the latest issue of Vogue, courtesy of Fox. There were two hours between New York's JFK and Charleston International and Clove wasn't a fan of inactivity. Why not scope out the competition? Not like there was much else to do; Cato had the window seat and the man on her right did not look like a promising conversationalist.

"Stop messing with your shirt." The brunette didn't have to look to know he was undoing the top buttons. She could hear him shuffling in his seat. "You'll wrinkle it."

"It's hot in here!" Cato whined. "You're wearing a dress, I'm stuck in a jacket!"

Clove rolled her eyes. "The plane's got air conditioning, it's not like you're going to spontaneously combust!"

"It's a real thing, okay?" He grumbled. "You'd let me burn if I did."

The girl smirked, temporarily abandoning her Vogue. "With the way you're behaving, I might. The toddler in the back's doing _much _better than you are."

He scowled. "That's because she's not dressed for fall in the summer. Remind me again why I wore this?"

Clove saw no reason for complaints, the outfit was more than suitable. She picked it out herself, actually. Navy blazer, pale blue dress shirt, polished shoes; it was entirely tasteful and absolutely flattering on him.

"This is my mother we're seeing! We can't show up in jeans and t-shirt, Cato. She has...high expectations." _I did such great job on this, though. He's never looked better! _"Besides, you look good. Enjoy it."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment, or an insult." He mused. "And honestly, Clove, it's your mom. You could show up in sweatpants and she'd probably only care that you're there. Don't be so nervous."

Clove was unconvinced. "You don't know her. You can't just make those kinds of assumptions. She's a complicated woman and we have complicated problems. I _will not _show up to her house in sweatpants, and neither will you."

Alma hadn't been an exemplary mother what with her distinct lack of nurturing and stony personality. There weren't any cookies for dinner or handmade Halloween costumes. Clove got piano lessons and ballet instructors, her mother was there only to point out the mistakes

"Complicated." Cato repeated. "Am I supposed to guess what that means?"

"You're like a walking, talking dictionary, you've got the definition memorized!" Of course she knew he wasn't asking for a definition, but explanations were out of the question. "It is what it is."

Did Clove know what 'it' was? When she walked through the front door of her old house, what would be waiting? Nothing pleasant, that was guaranteed. _If she expects me to apologize, she's insane. I've never been as heartless as she has. _Clove wasn't the daughter Alma raised and somehow the woman thought that was a bad thing.

"Clove."

"Hm?" She had gone back to the Vogue, meaning to signal the end of their conversation. The dark haired girl struggled to gain focus as she flipped through the pages; her brain didn't register a single image.

"You can tell me about it if you want. I'm not Fox, I don't have any useful advice to give, but I can listen. I'll always listen."

Deciding she wasn't in a reading mood, Clove put up the magazine for good. She wasn't in the least surprised to see the sincerity in his blue eyes. That sincerity, that freely given affection, it's what made them such great friends.

"Trust me, this isn't something worth talking about. I feel bad enough knowing you have to be there to witness it all!" The last thing she wanted was to drag someone down with her. "My mother's upset and yes, it's _partially _my fault. She'll hold a grudge forever though, and I can't fix that."

"You're more alike than you think, then." He grinned, expecting some sarcastic jibe.

Inside, she was screaming. It was a harmless joke, and Cato wouldn't understand how it infuriated her. No woman wanted to be compared to her mother, Clove less so than most. But if that's what it took to move away from the subject of Alma Coin, she would laugh along with him.

"Guess we are."

She topped it off with a smile, pretty and refined, just like she learned as a child. _Mother, I could have made you so proud. _

* * *

He didn't count himself a man of many talents, but if knowing random facts and numbers mattered, those were it.

Wanting nothing more than to impress the girl he was accompanying, Cato took it upon himself to do a bit of research on her hometown. Miner's Ridge was small place located about an hour outside of Charleston. The population was barely over 3000 and the only major attraction was a manmade lake. Overall, not the most interesting place in the world.

But he had overlooked one very crucial fact, and he sorely wished someone had warned him. That small, insignificant town was founded by coal miners. Being somewhat of a know-it-all, Cato knew South Carolina didn't export coal. They exported something slightly more valuable.

Gold.

"_This_ is where you grew up?" His childhood was spent in a Jersey rowhouse with walls thin enough to hear the neighbors whisper. This was an old, stately looking home defined by the tall white columns that adorned the front entrance. Cato doubted you could hear a bomb go off at the neighbors house.

"Leave the cases in the car, please. We won't be long." Clove ignored the statement, stopping the driver from getting their bags. _A driver in a BMW. It's starting to make sense._

"Lo, how did this not come up?"

"What? The house?" She looked vaguely confused. "It's just a house, Cato."

He turned to her with an unamused expression, she met it with indifference. "Not the house. Everything else."

Clove frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "So my mother has money, that doesn't mean anything to-"

_**"Clove!" **_

A man rushed down the front steps of the house, giant smile on his face. The second he reached Clove, he scooped her up into his arms.

She laughed, startled but with what could only be described as joy. "Put me down! Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

They were both smiling then and Cato could see how they were related, Clove and her cousin. Standing on the porch was another woman that resembled her even more closely.

"It's too hot to stand out in the driveway all day." The older woman had a barely there drawl made more prominent by the bored tone. "There's iced tea in the drawing room."

Clove looked like she was about to protest, but her cousin interrupted. "Wait, we have to get to some introductions out of the way first. Clo, this is-"

"Gale, be serious." Cato hadn't noticed this other girl until she began speaking. "How could I not remember her, we spent four years in school together! Clove, I'm so happy you could make it."

The most fascinating scene began to unfold. This unnamed woman treated Clove like an old friend, hugging her in greeting. Clove, for her part, was battling some unrecognizable emotion. Only Cato seemed aware of her discomfort, but he had long since become part of the scenery.

Eventually, Clove forced out a response. "I wouldn't want to miss this, Katniss. Nothing in the _world _could stop me from being here."

Was he imagining things, or did that sound like a threat?

* * *

Those of you who read Spotlights and Alcohol know I have I thing for failed Everthorne relationship fics, but I promise, he's not the bad guy here (I have a lot of Gale feels, I couldn't ever make him wholly bad) and this has an entirely different plot. For one, Gale and Katniss are B characters and next chapter we'll learn more about how that'll work.

Until then, reviews would be awesome (thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited, you inspire me to write!) and thanks for taking the time to read this story!


	4. Interlude I

Interlude I: Hung Up

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. **

_"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over,__  
__But had me believing it was always something that I'd done.__  
__But I don't wanna live that way,__  
__Reading into every word you say.__  
__You said that you could let it go,__  
__And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know."__  
_

_-Gotye ft. Kimbra, Somebody That I Used to Know__  
_

* * *

The feeling in her chest wasn't entirely foreign. Katniss hadn't been the kind of girl to fantasize about her wedding day, but as a teenager she did allow _one _dream to break through.

A sophomore at the Holy Trinity School, she hoped to attend prom on the arm of the most popular boy in school. What happened then was completely predictable: that popular senior asked his head cheerleader girlfriend and together, the pretty couple took home Prom King and Queen.

But fate was a curious thing and in seven days, Katniss would call that boy her husband. _If that doesn't merit a few giggles, I don't know what does! _

"Gale!" God, she practically sung his name, bounding up the stairs with a spring in every step. "Gale, she'll be here any second!"

"Gale? You up here?" No reply came.

Determined to be thorough in her search, Katniss walked down the hall toward the room Gale had claimed for the week. The door was slightly ajar, and the shadow cast on the wall was that of a man pacing the floor.

**"...what you wanted." **Intrigued, she kept her hand from knocking.** "I want you to be here. " **Pause. **"Yes, it **_**would **_**make me happy! We're friends, aren't we? Come to the wedding. Please." **There was a sigh followed by the beeping sound of buttons. Gale was dialing a number. Dialing, as in, not on his contacts list.

"Something wrong?" Finally, Katniss knocked, pretending to have heard nothing. "You look upset, is it work?"

Gale's frown transformed into a familiar smile, one reserved solely for her. "Finn's having trouble getting a client to sign the agreement we drew up. Says he might not be here on time."

Katniss pressed a kiss to his cheek, thankful that her heels made up for some of the height difference. "I'm sure it'll work out. Isn't Finn supposed to be some sort of charm speaker? I wouldn't worry about it."

He pretended to be lost in thought, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Worry about what?"

"I think you're forgetting something, love." She brought her arms around his neck, wanting to stay and continue their flirting, knowing it wouldn't be so. "_Someone_, actually. A certain cousin of yours..."

"What time is it?" His eyes went wide, panicked as he ran toward the nearest window.

Gale's room on the third floor provided a perfect view of the circular driveway. Katniss pushed the semi- sheer curtains to the side and watched as a shiny black car made its way to the house.

"Let's go say hi." _I want to see the fear in her eyes._

* * *

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the new arrivals were caught up in what appeared to be an argument. A brunette crossed her arms in defiance and a blond refused to shy away.

_**"Clove!"**_

It was almost sad to have Gale interrupt, but alas, this was his cousin. _She could have come see you sooner, Gale. She doesn't care as much as you think._ If any woman could outrank Katniss in Gale's heart, it was her. But no, the bride-to-be did not envy this girl.

"Put me down! Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Clove Kentwell hadn't changed a bit. Same black hair, same hazel eyes. Same freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose. Her looks were a mercy; monsters had an advantage when they masqueraded as innocents.

"It's too hot to stand out in the driveway all day. Inside, everyone. There's iced tea in the drawing room." Alma expressed little interest in her daughter and Katniss was nearly inclined to pity the young brunette.

"Wait, we have to get some introductions out of the way first. Clo, this is-"

"Gale, be serious. How could I not remember her, we spent four years in school together!" Katniss stepped past her fiancé, enveloping her former classmate in a hug. She could hear it, laughter ringing in her ears. And she could see her, a girl frantically batting flames out of her hair.

"Clove, I'm _so_ happy you could make it."

"I wouldn't want to miss this, Katniss. Nothing in the _world _could stop me from being here."

Generic, but it proved they were on the same page. Katniss' silver gaze fell upon a tall blond awkwardly standing to the side. _Looks kinda like Peeta. Not as handsome, though. Okay, maybe...nope, not even close. Nope._

"Gale Hawthorne." He stretched out his hand, smiling at the stranger. "Clo's cousin."

"Yeah, she talks about you a lot." The blond was oblivious as he shook hands with the man wordlessly threatening to tear him apart the second Clove so much as frowned in his presence. "Cato."

"He's a friend, Gale. Don't get any ideas." Clove warned. Katniss, however, didn't miss the way Cato tensed at the word 'friend'.

"I'm Katniss." She shook hands with him too, smiling elegantly to conceal a smirk at the sight of Clove gritting her teeth. "Clove and I went to school together, I don't know how much you've heard about that."

Katniss finished with an airy laugh, letting her fiancé wrap his arm around her waist. She knew Clove wouldn't have mentioned her in detail, if at all. Gale himself was in the dark when it came to specifics. That's how she wanted to keep it, because after all, this wasn't his war to win.

"For heaven's sake! Boggs, get the luggage to the guest house!" Alma's annoyed voice managed to cut through the tension.

"Wha-no!" Clove quickly shifted from fury to poorly masked desperation. "I just stopped by to see Gale, we have rooms reserved at the hotel, mother."

The older woman sighed irritably. "Clove, must you always start trouble? If it's privacy you want, the guest house will serve."

"All the guests are staying at the hotel." The freckled girl challenged.

"My sister and I are staying with my uncle." Katniss leaned into Gale, aware of the negative effect it would have on his beloved cousin. "So are a couple of my bridesmaids and a close friend. They're family and family always gets a few perks."

"She's right, Clo." Gale supported his fiancée.

The hazel eyed girl looked crestfallen, no doubt thinking Gale had betrayed her. "It's too late to call and cancel. I'd hate to be rude."

Katniss was overcome with the desire to slap her. Summoning strength she didn't know she possessed, she managed to be civil. Welcoming, even. "Don't worry about it. Let me call, that way you and Cato here can get settled." _You aren't getting away that easily, honey. _

"Wonderful, thank you, Katniss." Alma didn't hide her exasperation as she took her up on the offer. Her daughter's wishes went unheard. "Brunch is in half an hour. Boggs, the suitcases, if you don't mind."

The older woman marched inside her house without sparing them another glance. Alma was a beast and only someone like Clove would deserve having her as a mother. Katniss put up with her only to please Gale, since Alma was in fact his aunt.

"It's really nice of you to do this, Kat, but really not necessary." Clove resumed her protests, this time earning odd looks from Gale and her blond 'friend'.

"No big deal." Katniss insisted. "We have a lot of catching up to do, anyway."

This week would end in a victory sweeter than any iced tea Alma Coin's cooks could offer.

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't Cato or Clove. I'm adding these breaks so you guys get different views of the same events. Plus, there may be a secondary plot in there somewhere...

(Everlark? Who knows!)

Many thanks to readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, y'all make my day! :D


	5. Chapter 4: Queen Bees and Ivory Towers

Chapter 4: Queen Bees and Ivory Towers

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**A/N: The reviews for this chapter were fantastic! I did my job (maybe a little too well), but this next chapter sets things right.**

**Guest: **She is secretive, isn't she? But it'll make sense, she can't have Gale involved in her schemes, it wouldn't work. Is she a bitch? Yes. Will Peeta make her more tolerable...can't say. Is she the bad guy here? Sorta. I can't give anything away, but thanks for taking the time to review!

**Anonymous: **Kat hates Clove and lucky for you, this chapter tells us why. Yay! You brought up the phone call! That's gonna come up later, promise. Could be the head cheerleader. Could be someone else. If you want to share your theories with me, I'm up for it! Thanks for liking my writing, but I there are plenty of people on this site who top me. By a lot. I'd read their grocery lists, that's how amazing they are! Thanks for reviewing!

**Without further ado, the new chapter...**

* * *

_"You look like an angel.__  
__Walk like an angel.__  
__Talk like an angel.__  
__But I got wise,__You're the devil in disguise.__  
__Oh yes you are,__  
__The devil in disguise."__  
__-Devil in Disguise, Elvis Presly_

Complicated. He thought Clove was exaggerating, but having witnessed the icy exchange between mother and daughter, he realized she was not. Cato wished she was. He didn't have much experience with dysfunctional families, but he assumed it caused some level of pain. She didn't deserve that.

"What does she want from me? Offering to call the hotel and cancel our reservations...what is she doing?"

Amazingly, Clove defied his expectations. She wasn't bothered by her mother's thinly veiled insults or her unwillingness to be welcoming. The source of her distress was the bride-to-be; odd considering the grey eyed girl greeted Clove with true enthusiasm.

Cato wasn't sure what to make of Clove's reaction. "You want to talk about _her_? Nothing else stands out as a bit more urgent?" He tried his best to keep from patronizing her, but she made it difficult with all that misdirected anger.

"Like what? My mother? The money?" She glared in his direction, but her hazel eyes showed weak emotion. "I didn't think money would change what you thought of me, Cato."

"I've known you for years, Lo. I doubt anything could change ho-what I think of you." _Or how I feel about you, but that's irrelevant. _

The brunette sighed tiredly, giving up on her act of intimidation. "The money isn't mine anymore, it's my mother's. She's upset, but she won't try to kill us or anything. _Katniss _just might, though."

Clearly, she wasn't ready to share more on the 'complicated' matter. Prying would get Cato nowhere, since in truth it was none of his business. Perhaps one day it would be, but today was not that day. Besides, the way Clove said the other girl's name was alarming. It was acid on her tongue.

"I have a confession to make." Clove looked at everything except him, her tone uncomfortably serious. "When we were in school, Katniss and I weren't friends. Far from it."

Cato couldn't help but chuckle at her so called confession. Was it some silly high school rivalry? Clove the loner nerd and Katniss the Prom Queen? "Clove, I thought it was something serious. Do you realize-"

"Wait, I know what you're thinking." She raised her hands as though it would keep him from interrupting. "But you're wrong. It's not a stupid feud, it's worse." She sucked in a deep breath, gathering courage. "When we were in school, I made it my job to make other people miserable. I was a cruel, self-centered, bitch. I was the Regina George of HTS and _Catpiss _Everdeen was the punch line of every joke. She hated me for it. Hated me even more after I set her on fire senior year."

_She's pyromaniac. Think, Cato, there's a solution. A good psychologist can help and-_

"Not on purpose! Really, Cato? Well, it's good to know you think I'm clinically insane!" Blue eyes gave away panic and horror, but she didn't allow him a chance at redemption. "It was an accident, okay? We were working on a chemistry lab and she got too close to the burner. I tried to put her out, I swear, but she was losing it. Long story short, half her braid was gone and I ended up calling her 'girl on fire' for the rest of the year. She has every reason to hate me, and I don't like that she's here."

Clove crossed her arms over her chest, scowling coldly at an innocent sofa. Cato racked his brain for anything that would lighten her mood and found he was incapable of formulating an acceptable response. Simply put, the blond did not see Clove as some immature high school dictator. That may have been her at one point, but people change. His Clove was kind and loyal. Hard working and mildly sarcastic. Cato could list a million admirable qualities, all in his head where she'd never hear them.

"Maybe I'm crazy. I'm overreacting and...maybe she and Gale will be happy. " The dark haired girl reached for the handle on her suitcase, pulling it up with a faint 'click'. "I'm gonna go unpack. I won't hear the end of it if we're late for brunch, so you should probably do the same."

He smiled her way, the need to reassure her lingering in his chest. "You're not Regina George. And I don't think you're clinically insane."

"I can't trust your judgment, you're my best friend." She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Best friends or not, I wouldn't lie to you." He added. "Plus, you should know, hair grows back."

For the first time since they arrived there was a smile just for him.

* * *

This was karma. Actions led to consequences, Clove was smart enough to know, but did her actions add up to this?

"The hollandaise is fantastic, Alma." Katniss smiled at the older woman, expressing her admiration. _Don't suck up to my mother! You shouldn't even be here!_

Gone was the braid and gone was the ugly leather jacket. Katniss, the girl on a scholarship. Katniss, with the outcast friends. She was no more. In her place was a woman with silky waves of hair and an elegant green dress. This was a stranger.

"It's an old family recipe." Alma said flatly. "Clove, honey, you haven't introduced me to your guest."

"Cato." Gale filled in, discreetly glaring in the blond man's direction.

Alma nodded. "Yes, Cato. Tell me, how long have you been seeing my daughter?"

Cato promptly proceeded to choke on his food and Clove's spoonful of grits froze in mid air as the gravity of her mistake sank in. Somehow, she had overlooked a crucial fact: Cato was a he. Alma not only wanted her daughter to inherit, she wanted to make sure Clove would continue promoting the Kentwell legacy. Her mother was heavily invested in family name and status. Fortunately for Clove, Cato lacked both and was in turn, a normal human being. But her mother was busy placing a target on his back for those very reasons.

"We're not a couple, mother. We're friends." Clove shot Gale a meaningful look, but the man narrowed his eyes suspiciously; his fiancée brought a forkful of French toast her lips, a feeble disguise for a smile. "We both work for the same magazine."

The matriarch appeared intrigued. "Oh? I wasn't aware you were working! What is it you do again? Drawing? I always considered drawing to be a hobby, not a job."

"Graphic design. I have a _career_ at District." She tried to keep irritation from spilling into her words, but her mother was pushing the boundaries. _Please, my mother doesn't do anything in halves. She's shoving._

Gale cleared his throat, dismissing some of the tension. "You met at work, then."

"My sister introduced us." Cato had recovered from his earlier mishap.

Clove saw this as an opportunity to steer the conversation away from potential danger. "She's my roommate. One of the first people I met when I moved to New York, actually."

"Roommate?" Alma folded a napkin onto her lap, movements stiff. "Clove, you can't afford a place to live? That's appalling, just unacceptable."

The brunette set aside her meal, prepared to defend her lifestyle. And Katniss, possessed by some power unknown to Clove, decided to open her big mouth.

"Housing is unbelievably expensive in New York, I'd want a roommate too if I had to pay those prices!" Grey eyes filled with mirth as she and Gale exchanged lovesick grins. "The only thing more expensive than living in New York has to be planning a wedding! Alma, I'd love to tell you about the..."

Clove's fury drowned out every word. What was this girl doing? Clove didn't need anyone to defend her from her mother. Especially. Not. Her. Katniss showed up out of nowhere, claiming to be in love with Gale. Accepted a proposal and-_I know exactly what you're up to! Catpiss. Catpiss. Catpiss. You flatter yourself thinking you can win._

In school, Clove crushed Katniss with no effort at all. This twisted game of revenge would be no different.

* * *

Evil takes human form in **Clove**, not just Katniss. They both make it seem like it's something huge, but it's pretty much a case of mean girl pays her debts. On a side note, there's a past Clove doesn't talk about and that explains why Alma is so harsh with her own daughter. Not to mention the thing with Gale and the mysterious phone call...Katniss better look out!

Thank you readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Next chapter will be out as soon as I'm done editing!


	6. Chapter 5: Hearts On the Line

Chapter 5: Hearts On the Line

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**Guest: **I'm sorry about the lack of any major Clato, but to get there we have to tackle the little issues first. Katniss is a minor distraction when compared to the real reason why Clove doesn't 'notice' Cato's feelings for her. But don't worry, we'll get there. Thanks for reviewing!

**Bbyg/clovelyshannonigans: **,kjdwncjkbwckhbc! I'm not perfect, but thanks for the compliment! You'll start noticing major errors soon, I'm afraid. School's back (gross). Thank you for this super nice review!

**Ellie-Grace: **Thank you, thank you! Here's you're update! :)

* * *

_"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?__  
__'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.__  
__I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.__  
__Oh why? All the possibilities ..._

_I'm sure you've heard."_

_-Paramore, That's What You Get __  
_

* * *

Aside from nearly choking to death on a bite of hash browns, brunch was uneventful. He spent the time watching Clove violently stab a variety of food items with her fork. If anyone else noticed, they didn't make a show of it. In fact, Alma looked to be enjoying the spectacle her daughter put on.

"Ugh. My shoes are killing me!" She bent over, scowling as she attempted to massage her ankle.

"You could take them off." Nonetheless, Cato offered his arm to help her keep balance, appreciating the grateful smile she awarded. "There's no one making you wear them."

"I paid good money for these shoes, I'm gonna wear them 'til my feet fall off."

He admired her resolve and silently thanked whatever made her want to walk on stilts. Every step she took was absolutely hypnotic. Her legs...endless. Especially with that dress she wore, it-

"I'm right! Something that _ridiculous _doesn't happen. What do you think?" Clove gripped his arm a little tighter, urging him to reply. And he hesitated, unsure what it was they were discussing.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you? I was talking about that stupid story. Meeting in a _cereal aisle_, I mean, the only reason he talked to her then was because she was wearing yoga pants! She said it herself."

Well, Cato wasn't about to admit he missed that riveting account of the engaged couple's first meeting. "You never know. Maybe it's true, maybe not."

She snorted, scrunching up her nose and drawing attention to the faint scattering of freckles. "This is the real world, not a Nicholas Sparks novel. There's something else going on."

"Like what?" He challenged her suspicions, playing along.

The brunette brought them both to a stop, pulling him closer. Her wide hazel eyes stared into his blue, unblinking.

"There was another girl before her."

He exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath. Clove was undaunted, and her speech continued.

"Mary, Molly, or something, I can't remember; but Gale was absolutely crazy about her. And then, he stopped mentioning Mary. I asked him about it a few months ago, but he acted like it was nothing to begin with."

"Clove, not all relationships work out." _Sometimes, there is no relationship. Never happens. _"You can't force something to work."

"I get that. It's just..." She took her time finding the appropriate phrasing. "I think this whole thing's a bit rushed."

Cato resumed their walking, feeling inexplicably disillusioned. "It's happening too fast for your liking, is that it?"

"Don't make fun of me." She sighed, slowing their pace. "I don't trust Katniss."

"You're not the one marrying her, your cousin is. Let him do the trusting." He shrugged it off, encouraging her to do the same.

"Easy for you to say." She huffed in disagreement. "You didn't hear him talking about Molly. Gale wouldn't shut up about her! She was flawless, perfect in every way-"

"-he made it sound like she was irreplaceable." _Because I know what that feels like. Ask me how._

"Yes!" Clove exclaimed, failing to read his mind. "Exactly, you get it! See? We're on the same side here."

"People don't usually pick sides when invited to a wedding." He mused.

The comment was ignored as she shifting more of her weight onto his arm. "Walk faster, or you'll end up having to carry me all the way up to my room."

"Return them." Cato was all for seeing her invest in a new, more comfortable, pair. Preferably a pair she'd wear more often.

"No, I wouldn't want to inflict this pain on anyone else. Besides, I've seen you staring. That's how I know the shoes do their job." She smiled slyly, shaking her head. "Yoga pants and heels, you'll have to explain that some time."

Clove, he decided, had a strange idea of pain. Not all of it had to be endured. Still, that was a characteristic they shared. They did it anyway.

* * *

It was stunning. Painted in lavenders, baby blues, and pale yellows; anyone would call it a masterpiece. But Clove, sitting cross-legged with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in hand, could see it for what it was. A replacement.

"Glad to see you like it. Eight million invested into that. Monet, apparently."

She almost laughed at the boredom in his voice. "Where's the portrait?"

"Attic." Came Gale's cool reply. "Why are you up so late?"

The clock on her nightstand read 2:17 AM when she decided to look for a treat. As luck would have it, the guest house kitchen was sadly devoid of ice cream. "I was hungry. What about you, just lurking about?"

He smirked in response to her teasing. "Phone call. 2AM here is 8AM in Central Africa. Work is work, even if there is a wedding around the corner."

"I hope you don't forget your attendance is mandatory." Clove joked, devoting her time to finding the strawberry chunks in her bowl. "When are your friends getting here? Finnick and...Thresh, right? I wanna meet them."

"Tomorrow. Sometime before dinner, I hope. Alma won't forgive them for missing it. Don't think they'll be staying with us, they have perfectly good suites at the hotel. "

The brunette raised an eyebrow, taken aback by his attitude. "Why not? Friends and family are allowed a few perks, what happened to that?"

"It doesn't apply when it means letting those two stay in the same house as you." Gale chuckled. "I'm still thinking of ways to get rid of your date, though."

"Cute." She rolled her eyes, placing her bowl on the coffee table. "Cato and I are _not_ dating. If we were dating, I would bring him here to suffer with me."

"But you did." Silver orbs gleamed mischievously.

"You're imagining things, Gale." Clove dismissed the insinuations with little thought. "So, are you and Katniss moving into the house, or are you getting another place in Charleston?"

Gale rubbed the back of his neck, anxious. That's how she knew he wasn't planning on staying.

"You can't leave. Company headquarters are in Charleston, you can't just leave." Desperation crawled through her body, leaking into her argument.

He sighed, suddenly looking exhausted. "It's time I move on, Clo. Brutus is more than capable of looking after the company."

"It's not his to keep. If you leave, you're giving up our legacy!"

"I'm giving up _your _legacy." He corrected with eerie calm. "We both know, none of this was ever meant to be mine."

"You shouldn't say that."Clove's tone was steely. "Dad would have wanted you to-"

"The will named you CEO! It specifically said-"

"I know what it said!" Angry whispers had gradually increased in volume; she couldn't be made to care. "But I trusted you to take care of the business and now you're running from it!"

"Are you the only one allowed to do that?" The laugh he gave was tinged with bitterness. "You should have been the one giving out orders, and instead you packed and left!"

"I left because I couldn't stand it here!" _Everything hurts twice as much when you're alone, did you know that? _"You weren't around to see the stares or hear the gossip. Where were you? Hiding in your dorm room at Yale? Ignoring my calls and emails? I thought you'd come back and you didn't!"

The effect of her accusations was satisfying; Gale couldn't bring himself to deny them. "I went looking for you."

She was unsympathetic. "I didn't want you to look for me. I wanted you to be the reason I stayed."

"I asked you to come back." His metallic gazed focused on her abandoned strawberry snack somewhat longingly. "I told you to take some time to reconsider, you were the one set on refusing."

"You gave up too easily."

Their momentum was lost as the late hour finally took its toll and the arguing fizzled down to nothing. The brunette picked up her bowl, bidding her cousin goodnight in an overly courteous tone. By morning, she'd be over it.

"You think I give up too easily?" Gale glanced up at her, terribly vulnerable.

Clove found herself favoring brutal honesty. "When it comes to things that matter, then yes. I think you do."

* * *

This was an odd chapter, but very necessary. There are some important issues addressed here, maybe you caught them. Clove told Cato the money wasn't hers **anymore**, which means it was at some point. Now we know who's in charge of it and we know something pressured her to make that decision. More on that soon, but if you have questions, just ask! I might give you a few hints...

Also, there is no Molly or Mary, but the name's close. You can probably guess, so, yeah.

Reviews are lovely and definitely not a requirement. Thank so much for keeping up with this fic!


	7. Interlude II

Interlude II: All That Glitters

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**Anonymous: **Correct! There is a lot coming up, we start moving a bit faster after this chapter I think. And I promise, Clove cares too. She's just being more careful. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

_"Me and you, and you and me.__  
__No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be.__  
__The only one for me is you, and you for me.__  
__So happy together."_

_-Happy Together, The Turtles_

* * *

_Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left. _Perhaps it was a mistake to attend a wedding when the bride was constantly occupying his thoughts. Going out for a walk was a rather pathetic attempt at pushing her out.

Annie Cresta, bridesmaid extraordinaire, had been smart enough to solve the mystery surrounding his melancholic state. The petite brunette bravely confronted him on the subject, claiming misplaced affections and,in his case, gratitude confused with love were terribly common ailments. She was lying; falling back on her psychological expertise and false statistics, all for his sake. Annie went on to insist he tell Katniss. But why would he? Never had he seen her smile so widely, never had she laughed so sincerely. It was beautiful. And Peeta was an art curator, he made a living off beauty. He preserved it.

"Hey!"On a whim, the blond had looked up from his feet, spotting something unusual. "You okay?"

A few yards away, a girl desperately marched up and down a section of the sidewalk, lifting her head only when she heard him call out to her. "No, no, I'm fine! I dropped something!"

Ever the gentleman, Peeta rushed to her aid. Why not? Helping her might keep him from seeing molten silver every time he blinked. "What are we looking for?"

She smiled, displaying a set of flawless white teeth. "I'd hate to waste your time."

"It's no trouble." He assured.

"If you say so." She playfully shrugged, smile in place."I lost a bracelet, I think it might have fallen while I was out jogging earlier, so I'm retracing my steps. Gold bangle with some _awful_ rubies on it. A gift from my boss' daughter, but she's a friend and I-gosh, I'm rambling! I always do that, I'm so sorry, I have no control over what comes out of my mouth sometimes!"

He chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "No worries, I'm not judging."

"Thank goodness!" The girl laughed, charmingly melodic. She pushed back her golden hair and glued her emerald gaze onto the sidewalk, beginning the search. "So, are you new to the neighborhood? I don't think we've ever met."

A gold ruby studded bangle would be hard to miss, reflecting the sunlight like a mirror, but there was nothing catching his eye. Honestly, Peeta doubted they were looking in the right place. It would have been wise to end the encounter, he wasn't in a chatty mood; but she was here, starting a conversation that revolved around him and maybe she was meant to be a distraction. _She doesn't know or care what happens to me. She'll just talk. _

"I'm visiting from Atlanta." He told her, making an effort to sound invested in their superficial talk.

"Ah. Well, that's fun, hope you're liking the neighborhood." And she meant it. If the houses in the area were anything to go by, not everyone in Miner's Ridge would be as welcoming as Haymitch and Effie. Or as friendly as this girl with the missing jewelry.

"It's a nice place, but I don't think small town living's my thing." He confessed. "You live around here?"

"I used to. I moved to Charleston for work, though. I'm a press secretary for a senate campaign." Her voice was tinged with pride, implying it was something she loved to talk about. Her job.

"Politics." Pretty face and a body to match, she didn't lack appeal. She'd win the crowds over with a wink and a wave. Peeta wondered if she'd be able to win _him_ over. Certainly wasn't happening at the moment.

"I'm more of an assistant, really." Her hands went to her hips, an expression of mild disappointment intruding upon her lovely features. "Darn. I don't think we'll find it."

"We could look somewhere else." If she left, he'd be alone with his thoughts.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but I've gotta head home." She gave him sweet smile. "I'm Glimmer, by the way. Glim, if it gets too annoying. Don't ask, I have no idea what my parents were thinking!"

"That makes two of us." He admitted. "My parents went with Peeta."

"I'd take that over _Glitter_ any day!" Her brilliant smile appeared on her lips again as she pulled a rubber bracelet off her wrist. "Here. Not much of a thank you gift, but in case you change your mind about small town living, a little advice. It was great meeting you, Peeta, I hope you stick around!"

Glimmer ran off the second he took the rubber bracelet in his hand, forcing him to keep it. Engraved onto it were two words:

**Vote Undersee!**

Clever advertising. No wonder she liked politics, her charm would win any race. Just not one against Katniss.

* * *

It was Kat and her bridesmaids for the rest of the morning. Peeta went out for a walk, and Effie and Prim were handling yet another goose situation. Haymitch's _hobby _got a little out of hand sometimes and the feathered creatures had a nasty habit of invading adjacent properties.

"The nerve. I can't get over it, I can't believe she had the guts to come to the wedding!" Johanna cried, lifting her legs onto a mahogany coffee table.

"I'm gone for a day and the office falls apart!"Annie whispered, texting furiously. She was a workaholic, having to take time off was eating away at her very soul. "Jo, she's related to Gale. What were you expecting?"

"A little shame? A little decency?" Jo mused. "Too much to ask, seeing as she wasn't ever actually human."

Katniss laughed. "Anger, she's got a lot of that. Yesterday's brunch was a travesty."

"And tonight's dinner will be twice as good." A slow grin spread across Jo's lips. "What's the plan?"

"There is no plan!" Annie scolded. "None! We act our age, and we have dinner with some of the guests!" Johanna shot her a dirty look.

"She's right, Jo." _Alma will chew her up and spit her back out before the week's up. Saves us the trouble. _"Talk to her if you want, but if you start anything, make sure it doesn't get in the way of _my _wedding."

The chocolate haired girl groaned, rising from her seat. "I'm getting more lemonade. No-I'm gonna go see if your uncle's down in the wine cellar. He's more fun than the two of you combined!"

"Hate is so unhealthy." Annie sighed, turning to Katniss in hopes of hearing her agree.

But Katniss wasn't listening. There were other, more important things on her mind. With the revenge agenda cleared thanks to her future aunt-in-law and Johanna, the bride could finally make time for final wedding details. She'd call the bakery, see that the table cloths were the correct shade of eggshell. And she'd stop by the jewelry store. _Jesus, I think my finger's turning blue! This damn ring, why is it shrinking?! _She had to get it resized. ASAP.

"Kat?"

"The ring's a bit tight and I'm trying to loosen it up." Katniss explained, feeling Annie's intense green stare upon her.

"Kat, you're nervous, and it's perfectly understandable" Annie was using her patient voice, never a good sign. "You've known Gale for all of what? Eight months? Maybe you're having second thoughts, but I'm here for you."

Katniss sighed, still busy with wiggling the ring off her finger. "Annie, I wouldn't be marrying him if I wasn't sure. I don't doubt myself. It's natural for brides to be nervous."

"It's not natural for them to want to cut off their ring fingers." She replied, frowning as she watched her friend continue her struggle. "I'm not saying you're nervous because you doubt your feelings for him-"

"I don't." Katniss said sharply. "Annie, yesterday I was anxious, today I'm more anxious. The closer I'm getting to my wedding day, the more anxious I am. It's_ just_ anxiety. You deal with this sort of thing all the time, it should be obvious."

Annie's eyes briefly fell on the ring, suspicious. Eventually, the bridesmaid opted for a sympathetic approach. "Tea will help with the anxiety. And the extra weight the ring puts on your hand will be nothing in a few more weeks. You'll get used to it." Kat knew the girl had no experience with engagement rings herself, but it felt necessary to take her word for it.

"What are you guys doing?" A blonde crashed into the sunroom, notebook in hand. Behind her, an older woman glided in, looking far more composed. "Kat, you have a dinner party tonight and you're sitting here wasting time!"

"Prim, I've got hours." Katniss was bored by the idea of having to attend that dinner. It would be held to entertain Alma's friends, not hers or Gale's. That was the price they paid for choosing to have the reception at that dreadful woman's house. _If Haymitch had agreed to get rid of the geese, we wouldn't have to! _

"Katniss, honey, you're the_ bride_. You have to get your hair done, nails, make up! The list goes on!" Effie informed. "Where's your uncle?"

"Taking inventory of the cellar." Annie deadpanned. "Don't worry, Jo's keeping him company."

That didn't ease Effie's concern; the woman all but sprinted out of the room, muttering on about how the cellar was off-limits when there was no 'proper supervision'.

"What are you waiting for?" Prim grabbed a pencil out of her hair, checking something off her list. "Go! You already know which dress you're wearing, right?"

"Green one." Katniss' tone was confident. Green was, after all, her favorite color.

Her little sister, and maid of honor, shook her head. "Red, Kat. We went over this, it complements the ruby on your ring."

But, like the ring, that dress was a size too small.

* * *

I want to get the Everthrone/Everlark plot moving fast and I'm aiming to have another real chapter up on Monday, since it's a holiday. Yes, some of you guessed the other woman is Madge. Now guess what her favorite gemstone is...

Update coming soon, reviews are always welcome! Thank you guys for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 6: Gilded Age

Chapter 6: Gilded Age

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. **

**hgfan16**: Totally. not. for. Katniss.

**Anonymous: **Yup. Rubies are red, like strawberries! The dress wouldn't have been for anyone other than Kat, though. Prim would have gotten it a size too small maybe to help her sister show off a bit. Who would pick breathing over looking good? (I would, but I guess when you're getting married it's different. I don't know.) Thanks for this awesome review!

* * *

_"...__my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames.__  
__How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known?__  
__And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them.__  
__Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne.__  
__But I know it's not forever."_

_-Tennis Court, Lorde_

* * *

The sunlight pouring in through the square windows illuminated the dust floating in the air. That seemed to be the main component of attic; towering stacks of old boxes and sheet covered furniture, all wearing healthy layers of dust. This stuff had gone untouched for years, but Cato figured there'd be time to look around later, _after _he found what he was looking for. Or who.

He was minutes into the search when he heard it; the sound of glass shattering as it hit the ground and the exasperated groan that followed. Carefully maneuvering through the boxes, he made his way to the source of the commotion. And there she was, scooping broken glass onto her hands.

"You'll cut yourself."

"I'm just getting the big pieces." Clove completed her task, standing and placing the glittering shards of green and blue glass next to an empty bowl sitting on an old vanity dresser. "How'd you know I was up here?"

There was something off about her and, grey tank top and matching pants. Her hair was in a loose bun and hazel eyes were rimmed in red. _She's been up here all night. _Gale had mentioned seeing her in the house the night before, but all night in an attic?

"All this dust." Clove brought a hand up to rub her eyes. "Someone should really think about doing some cleaning ."

"Well, you spent an entire night up here." Nonchalantly, he pointed out the obvious. "How much did you get done?"

She blinked rapidly, caught off guard, but her shock was suddenly replaced with a watery smile. "Not much. I made a bigger mess, those two were my favorites."

The jagged shards of glass had once made up delicate bottles. Perfume bottles, Cato saw them lined up on the old vanity, along with several other things: nail polish, a hairbrush, a jewelry box, a frame face down. Behind all that, a mirror with pictures tucked along the edges.

"You laugh at my watch collection, but at least those have a function." He picked up a bottle, clear with silver detail. "These are empty."

"Those are _decorative_, they're supposed to be empty. And you only need one watch to tell time, not thirty."

Next, he examined the pictures. All had a single commonality; a dark haired, hazel eyed girl, with a bright smile made eternal by the camera. "You weren't lying when you said you were popular in school."

"Popular among a certain kind of people." Clove reached to pull a picture from the mirror and taking a moment to stare at it in a most wistful manner. "They were real friends, though."

There were two people that reappeared almost as often as her cousin did. A girl with golden curls and green eyes. A brown haired boy who always, _always, _had his arm around Clove.

"How long has it been?"

The brunette laughed, carelessly tossing the picture away. "They'll be at dinner tonight, I'm sure, so not long enough!"

"Why'd you do that?" That behavior clashed with her words, prompting him to ask. "One second you act like you miss them, and the next you hate them. Which one is it?"

Her cheerful mood faltered, the red around her irises becoming more prominent the longer he looked at her. Dust allergies weren't to blame. It was all the useless trinkets, the pictures on the mirror and broken glass. _There's something up here worth remembering._ It wasn't his fault she preferred crying instead of admitting it. It would be, if he didn't push her to try.

"Neither. I missed them in the beginning. It's easy to miss the days when all that mattered was cheerleading practice and finding a date to the next dance. But, like with everything else around here, I outgrew them." Clove gave giving him a light pat on the arm as she walked past. "Stay up here if you want, I'm not missing breakfast."

She was gone and he stayed, among the stacks and the dust and the faces of people she maybe missed and maybe hated. Where to start...

* * *

Gale apologized. Once, twice, thrice, and each time Clove accepted the apology with a laugh and hug. Whatever nonsense she spewed out the night before, it didn't register.

Dinner did. Guests filed into the library, waiting for the promised meal to be served. _They're giving me heart palpitations. _Soon, the room would be crowded with familiar faces. The time to run was near.

"Door's over there." In case she had missed it, Cato pointed at the imposing oak door.

" I know where the door is." She replied, voice sour and unappreciative.

"Don't be mean when I'm trying to help you, Lo." The blond shrugged, taking an interest in his shoes. "You look like you're about to take off any minute. If that's the plan, your second mistake was picking the corner furthest from the only exit."

The brunette frowned, inspecting the distance between herself and the door. "What was the first?"

"Hiding in a corner." She pouted at the smirk he gave her. "I wish you'd just tell me who you're trying to avoid. You're planning skills need work."

"Wow. You flatter me." Sarcasm was an automatic response. "No one wants to be trapped in a room full of elitist snobs. Crazy, arrogant, snobs."

"That's your opinion. I haven't actually spoken to these people, I can't make up my mind yet."

She liked Cato enough to give him a warning. "They're like vultures, waiting to pick your bones clean. Except these don't wait until you're dead. They see you trip and it's over."

"That's an entertaining image." He grimaced, disgusted by the thought.

Clove continued, moving onto a more favorable note. "They do have weaknesses. The Astor twins, Cashmere and Gloss, aren't related to the Astor family. That, and they aren't very good liars."

"Unfortunate names also count as a weakness."

"Agreed." She scanned the room, eventually deciding to target a particularly disheveled looking man. "Haymitch Abernathy was a notorious drunk." The man discreetly pulled a silver flask from his jacket, proving her right. The two women next to him caught a glimpse and proceeded to scold him.

"Still is." Clove finished smugly. "I'll let you pick our next victim, Cato." The dread that settled on her chest at the beginning of the evening was melting away.

But her companion's blue gaze was searching the room and landing on no one, putting an end to her fun. "They're not here yet. I wanted to ask about your friends, from the pictures, but I guess it'll have to wait."

Resentment bubbled to the surface, directed toward him. Clove didn't truly mind discussing them, she minded the prying. "Why are they so fascinating to you?"

He ignored her, nodding to acknowledge the new arrivals. "I pick those three."

Three people, led by none other than Katniss. The tallest girl, with short brown hair, managed to spot Clove and Cato, greeting them with an overly amiable wave. Another brunette noticed the action, seeing the pair in the corner and immediately rushing the waving girl along. _Hello to you too, Crazy Cresta. Lumberjack Jo. _The man entering last had curly ash blond hair and a somewhat uneven gait. He was unknown to Clove, and as a result, overshadowed by the rest.

How thoughtless of Clove, to forget where she stood. Thinking fast, she hooked her arm through Cato's, dragging him toward the large oak door. "That's enough gossip for one night. What about a tour? There's a great new painting in the upstairs sitting room, you should see it."

He reluctantly kept up with her. "Dinner's starting soon."

"I'm not hungry."

Closer and closer, all she had to do was turn the brass knob and she'd be free. Turn it did, but her hand wasn't on it; it took all of a second to recognize the person blocking her escape. That was the end of it, Clove was trapped.

* * *

In the last real chapter, Gale told Clove about there being something in the attic. That's why she was there. Just so you know, Cato didn't get a chance to see what it was. Later, Clove enjoys a little gossiping and unintentionally gives herself away. Even the rich and powerful have ugly secrets. What's hers?

Next chapter picks up right there, with the human wall. I plan on updating maybe on Friday. Saturday at the latest! In the meantime, reviews are awesome! Thanks for clicking the link! :)


	9. Chapter 7: Degrees of Separation

Chapter 7: Degrees of Separation

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

_"These days I haven't been sleeping,__  
__Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.__  
__When your birthday passed and I didn't call.__  
__And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side.__  
__Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.__  
__You gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'Goodbye'."_

_-Back to December, Taylor Swift_

* * *

A serving crew flooded into the library, trays of sparkling wines and bite sized appetizers in hand. Their popularity was apparent as guests enthusiastically waved them over. Alma Coin, looking glamorous with strands of diamonds glittering around her neck, basked in the opulence of her parade. Clove would have ruined the moment had she not dug her heels into the rug. But the damage was done.

"What's this?" The woman scrutinized the pair before her, hazel stare lingering on their linked arms.

Clove casually reclaimed her arm, refusing to let her actions call any more attention than they deserved. "I was going to give Cato a tour of the house."

Alma's true emotions were indiscernible, obscured by a mask of boredom. "Gale's entertaining some business partners in the den, it would help if you'd go ask them to join us here in the library."

"The den?" The brunette was alarmed by the knowledge.

"Yes, Clove. Listen when someone speaks to you." The dour woman berated. "The sooner they get here, the sooner we can start dinner." Satisfied with giving orders, the matriarch left her daughter in favor of more valued guests.

But Clove couldn't care less about her mother's disdain, the impromptu business meeting had her brain on overdrive. Granted, she couldn't recall all of what was said the night before, but she was acutely aware of Gale's intentions: after the wedding, he'd renounce the title of CEO. _He is not doing anything behind my back! _Even more unsettling was Brutus' absence from the dinner party.

"Who are you looking for?" Cato had noticed her distress.

"No one." Her smile was calm."I'm gonna go find Gale. Won't be long."

She reached the den within seconds. Gale looked up from the desk as she strolled into the small room, shutting the folder with a smooth move of the wrist.

"Am I interrupting?" She hadn't missed his effort to set aside the paperwork, but practice made her a master at playing ignorance.

"Nah, we were going over some numbers." He finished straightening out the desk before finally moving on to acknowledging the strangers in the room. "Clove, these are the guys. Guys, Clove."

It took the red head three steps to arrive at her side, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back. "_'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.'_"

Clove conjured up a smile; it was that or a fit of giggles at the ridiculous attempt at flirting. She had been warned about this. "You must be Finnick."

"Let me say that your dear cousin's words did you no justice." The cheesy revelation came with an exaggerated wink. "Finnick, Finn, call me anything you want as long as it's me you're calling."

"Had you not started with poetry, I might've been tempted." Clove feigned lament, garnering laughs all around. Finnick was handsome, there were no qualms with admitting that truth; but in the end he was a male version of Fox. One was enough.

"Definitely Gale's cousin!" The dark skinned man's laughter reverberated through the room. Instead of a kiss on the hand, he went with the old fashioned handshake. His grip was surprisingly gentle despite his impressive build. "Thresh. You get used to Shakespeare over there, give it time."

"If you say so!" A bright smile matched her cheerful tone. "I'm Clove, obviously. Who's the best man, then?"

"Brutus."

The brunette wasn't thrilled with the news. Her godfather and Gale's mentor, a friend of her dad's since grade school-Brutus was practically family. But practically translated into _almost _which then morphed into _not really_. There was no doubt that Gale picked him with an ulterior motive in mind.

"He's invited all of us to golf tomorrow, no excuses allowed." Gale continued, rolling his silver eyes as he recounted the man's offer. "If you see him upstairs, don't bring it up, Clo. He won't shut up about how great of an investment a golf club is."

"That's something to look forward to." She wrinkled her nose, using sarcasm to cover any remaining suspicion. "I'm heading back to the library, Alma wanted you to know she wants you upstairs. It was nice meeting you, Finn, Thresh."

"Pleasure's all mine!"

"I sign your paycheck, Odair!"

The moment the door clicked behind her, she was done. Clove wanted to run to the library and sink back into her corner. Cato could join her if he wanted. Better, they didn't have to stay for dinner, she'd make something back at the guest house kitchen. _Or I could steal one of the appetizer trays..._

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you too, Clove!"

"Marvel!" Instantly, she knew. "Hey! Hi!"

How far had she made it? Well, they were in the foyer, an entire floor away from the library and mere steps away from the den. So much for bailing on dinner. And so much for rescuing her 'date'.

"Hey." He grinned, unguarded and malice-free. Before her stood the past; a living, breathing relic.

The air from her lungs was expelled in the form of an airy laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, I swear." He joked. "It _is_ nice to see you again, though."

There was radio silence from her end. Clove was stuck trying to will air back into her body. It wasn't fear that rendered her speechless. Not rage, or disdain. There was just shock and slight, barely there, pull at her chest.

Marvel watched her carefully, and the longer he smiled her way, the worse she felt. "This is where you say it's just as nice to see me."

"Right! Yes, it's-it's nice to see you, too!"

Part of her wished she wasn't lying; another more honest part knew a lie wasn't all she owed him.

* * *

Were servers and wine really a necessity? Cato wasn't accustomed to such things and he was starting to think Clove's gruesome observations were accurate. These were not his kind of people. They were dedicated to luxury, immersed in a glamour that was unattainable. _Unless you're born into it. Don't think I was. _

"It's stupid. Throwing away money on a golf club, he might as well burn it!" It was waving girl from earlier, voicing her disapproval for the old bald man announcing his new business venture.

The brown haired girl raised her glass, half filled. "Have you tried this? I prefer a Krug Blanc, but it's pretty good. Bordeaux." She tipped the glass at her lips and the rest of the clear bubbly liquid disappeared. "Johanna Mason."

No handshake, no smile, only the belief in a fair trade. Name for a name. "Cato."

"Just Cato? Look around, names matter when you're in a room full of sharks." She smirked, hand on her hip. "I'll let it slide this time, seeing as your girlfriend's abandoned you. Don't worry, though, she'll be back. She wouldn't find a replacement. I mean, where would she get one?"

He wondered what gave this Johanna Mason the confidence to be wholly unpleasant. "You must know her better than I do."

"In some ways, maybe." Her smirk widened, becoming slyer.

She pretended to have hidden knowledge, but already she had misunderstood. Clove wasn't his girlfriend and she hadn't abandoned anyone. Cato would have corrected her, but she rushed off. Before he could sigh in relief at her departure, she reappeared with a second glass in hand.

"Here." The glass was dropped midair, of course he had to catch it. "Guys! Guys, Annie!"

There was no hesitation as she called for 'Annie', using her free arm to encourage them to join. That wasn't something Cato wanted. More people crowding around him, thinking he was some sort of neglected pet.

"Jo, what are you doing?" An annoyed voice cut in. Brunette, accompanied by a blond. _Waving girl and the rest of them. They have nothing better to do?_

"Annie, Peeta, this is Cato." Johanna declared. "Where's Kat? The more the merrier, where is she?"

"Effie and Prim are ganging up on Haymitch, she's pleading his case." The speaker rolled her eyes. Green, but solely green. No brown and gold. "I'm Annie. I'd ignore anything Jo says, she's trouble."

She laughed, but Cato didn't find it to be a very convincing joke. He could tell Annie was nervous, passing her glass from hand to hand. "I think Katniss' needs some help. Jo, let's go see if she wants us to distract Prim, or something. Peeta, I think you're fine here."

"Yeah, okay, I'll just..." Peeta trailed off, Annie had dragged Johanna away with extreme urgency. He shook his head, disbelieving. "I don't get what's going on either. Jo, has some grudge against your girlfriend, I think. Annie's trying to keep her from messing with you to get back at her."

Someone might as well hear the truth. "Clove's not my girlfriend."

"Jo's not gonna care."

"Good to know." Cato wasn't interested in prolonged contact with Johanna Mason, and at least now he could validate his dislike for her. "What sort of grudge?"

Peeta shrugged. "No idea. Claire never talks about it?"

"Clove. She doesn't." So she hadn't mentioned a Johanna, but this guy didn't need to know the rest. No one was in any _real _danger, the whole affair would vanish when the week was up.

But right then, that very moment, was the beginning. The pictures from the attic dresser, they were coming alive. Starting with the green eyed blonde.

"Peeta Mellark!" She cried, sparkling white grin on her face. "I found the bracelet! I left it at home that morning! But thank you for trying, that was sweet of you. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

"Guess it didn't come up." Peeta Mellark knew her. Clove's friend, this guy knew her.

Her red lips parted as though to speak, but before she could make a sound, Johanna Mason was back. The tall brunette materialized at the blonde's side, over excited grin on her face. "Glimmer! Small world!"

Cato didn't think picture girl was capable of doing anything other than smile, but Johanna's arrival had startled her.

"Johanna!" Glimmer took a step back, giggling anxiously. "I didn't recognize you, it's been forever! You lost so much weight, amazing!"

The brunette nodded happily. "I know, I look fantastic! Everyone's here tonight! I'm here, Katniss, Annie. Gale even got Clove to come, have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't." Glimmer mumbled. "Well, I hope everyone enjoys dinner."

"I'll say hi to Annie and Kat for ya!" Johanna smiled at the blonde, who in turn chose to simply leave. "Cato, how long did Clove say she'd be gone? Alma won't call for dinner 'til everyone's here, I'm starving!"

Her whining may have impaired his hearing, but it didn't affect his sight. In a corner, opposite the one Cato occupied, stood a group of three. It was an updated version of a picture from the mirror. Clove, Glimmer. And that other dark haired guy. How long had they been there?

"Thank god, she's here! I'm gonna go see if we can get dinner started. " Johanna said, her gaze never leaving Clove's corner. "You can sit with us, Cato. She needs some time to catch up."

Sure. Clove needed _them_.

* * *

It's only the second day of their stay and it looks like there's a bump in the road. A couple of them. So Cato wanted to know about her friends, since he thought they were the reason for her teary attic adventure. I think now he gets it wasn't their fault. On the contrary, Clove might actually **want **her old friends back. Isn't it weird that Clove abandoned them and when she comes back, Glimmer and Marvel treat her like she did nothing wrong? There's a reason for that.

Johanna, on the other hand, is having a blast taking advantage of the sudden rift between Clato. (And on the side, Cato met Peeta. They have a lot more in common than they think.)

Thank you for reading this chapter! Review, make comments, anything's good. I'll update soon! :)


	10. Chapter 8: Greatest Game Ever Played

Chapter 8: Greatest Game Ever Played

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not ****mine.**

**Anonymous: **Clove made lots of enemies, but for petty reasons. It's not that bad, just some old fights coming up.(For Johanna, I'd say it concerns that impressive weight loss!) But Jo isn't exactly trying to flirt with Cato, she cares that he's there with Clove and that means he's a target. Her goal is to make trouble. Marvel and Glimmer, I think they'll have time with Clove 'off stage', their conversations have to remain a mystery until the time is right. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_So all the cups got broke, shards beneath our feet, but it wasn't my fault.__  
__And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive,__  
__'Cause what this palace wants is release._

_- Team, Lorde_

* * *

Running into Marvel was tough, seeing Glimmer made it worse, and the card labeled 'Clove' sitting at the right end of the table was the deathblow. Clove's head filled up with a million excuses to leave early, ranging from illness to an FBI investigation that required her input.

But after dinner, all precautions were an overreaction. Never once did they attempt to intrude in her personal affairs. The two hours in the dining room were spent enjoying butter poached lobster and sharing stories from days gone by. Her godfather, Brutus, was adamant about her touring his new golf club. Glimmer shared pictures of her cat, Coriolanus. Marvel-and surprisingly, Alma-praised Clove on her career accomplishments. _I should send more alcohol for her birthday, she's much more bearable when drunk. _

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that wasn't so bad!" She stared at her tablet screen, scrolling through her email. Promotions didn't earn themselves and a post-dinner high was energy ready to be invested into her work.

Cato shared her belief; the small dining table in the guest house was covered in paperwork. "Awesome."

"I would have switched with Annie, Cato, but you saw how Johanna got. She's really defensive about place cards!" The blond had been stuck at the left end of the room, several seats away from Clove. "I hope they didn't corrupt you."

He laughed, taking her comment as a joke. "I wouldn't have let you switch with her, anyway. You're friends were there and it would have been selfish to keep you from them. I did meet Glimmer earlier, though. She's more scared of Johanna than you are."

"I'm not afraid of _Johanna_. We had our differences when we were younger, it's bound to show." Clove scowled, gritting her teeth as she remembered walking away from mean brown eyed girl when she questioned her ability to read the names on the cards.

Then, Clove experienced an epiphany. "She has a crush on you!" Why else would the girl have tried to keep them apart?

The brunette watched for Cato's response, and was satisfied to see he didn't bother looking away from his laptop when dismissing the claim. "That's not funny, Lo."

"No, it's not." She left her tablet on the couch, moving to take a seat at the table. "I can't imagine a world where Johanna Mason is a constant. Picking fights for fun..."

"You'll give me nightmares if you keep talking like that." The serious tone was contradicted by the grin on his face.

"Sorry, sorry. Just get back to that spreadsheet you were working on." Her grin matched his own.

Cato shook his head, shutting the laptop with a click. "It's too late. No sleep tonight, I can't risk it."

"Would you like a bedtime story?" She rested her head on her hand, tilting it slightly.

"Nope. We were playing a game before dinner, let's pick up where we left off." He declared, gathering up the reports and neatly placing them back in manila folders.

_This again? What did you tell him, Johanna? _"It wasn't a game, it was gossip." She left her spot at the table, quickly returning to the couch.

The tablet was out of her hands before she could unlock it. The blond made himself comfortable on the couch, taking it as a hostage.

"I still don't get why they're so interesting!" She cried.

"Clove, you spent a _whole_ night crying in an attic, looking through pictures."

She exhaled, a long tired breath, gingerly pushing her hair out of her face. "Okay. Before there was New York and Fox and you. And Darius, even. There were Glimmer and Marvel. She was my best friend, we did everything together. Told each other everything, it was the cliché sort of friendship. I guess I do sort of miss that sometimes. Tell Fox this, and I'll smother you in your sleep." Clove threatened. "So, Glimmer used to be kind of a follower, but she's smart. Job in politics, isn't that cool? You'd like her if you got to know her."

Her efforts to derail him were in vain. "Not relevant."

"Right." She huffed. "Marvel. We dated."

Short and to the point, Clove meant it to be the finale. Cato wasn't giving up. "How long?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Must have been a while..."

Clove caught the mumbled 'chair was too close to yours' and reacted by throwing a pillow. "Were you spying on me?"

"It's not spying when you know I'm there. And of course not, I'm pointing out the obvious." There was such an air of nonchalance, she almost bought the lie. "He's not over you."

"Wrong, you're wrong. In any case, that would be my problem, not yours." She said coolly, extending her hand, silently demanding her return her kidnapped device.

Blue and hazel clashed as neither moved or spoke a word. It was a staring match Clove didn't plan on losing. She didn't.

Cato returned her precious tablet and retrieved his own computer, heading upstairs. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, goodnight." Clove couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something wrong.

* * *

"Looks, like there's no one around."

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." Clove scowled, marching through the halls of the main house. "Gale's an excellent teacher. You'll be winning tournaments by the end of the morning!"

"I hate golf." _Among other things. And people._"There's no point to it, it's hardly a useful skill."

Cato predicted golf would be as fun as watching her go on a date with an ex-boyfriends and being chided into spending time with Gale. Who, by the way, hated the blond for simply breathing the same air as Clove did.

"It'll be useful today. Brutus doesn't take no for an answer."

The brunette pushed past a set of double doors and into a room lined with tall shelves. Other than that, there wasn't much to see besides an antique desk and couple of leather upholstered chairs. Whoever spent time in the den was certainly fond of both appearance and functionality. It was relatable, a nice change from the rest of the house and its uncomfortable excess.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Clove crossed her arms, displaying her dislike for the sight that greeted them.

The dark haired man typed away at the desktop computer, lifting a hand as though it would keep her anger at bay. "Five seconds, Clove, I promise."

The girl let out a mean growl, but didn't protest. "I'm leaving, it's late. Gale, be nice. I'll meet you guys on the course, okay?" Rhetorical question, she was out the door before the two men could comprehend her statement.

"Any idea where she's going?" Gale had blatantly ignored the other man before, but Clove's departure changed all.

Cato shrugged. "She's seeing a friend for breakfast."

"That leaves some time, then." The sound of fingers hitting keys occupied the silence. "Sit, let's have a talk."

"I really don't-"

"Sit." The confidence with which Gale gave orders was startling, if not frightening; Cato had no choice but to obey. "Look, I'll admit I didn't buy the 'friends' thing at the beginning. But she wouldn't be going on a breakfast date with Marvel if it weren't true."

The blond didn't hesitate to deny those facts. "It's breakfast with several people, probably not a date thing."

The grey eyed man laughed. "As ironic as it is, Clove doesn't like liars. Moving on, how long has this been going on with you two?"

_Too long, I should say. _ Since they had dinner on the blind date Fox arranged for them. Since Clove made it clear that a second date was out of the question because, to put it kindly, they had nothing in common.

"You're misunderstanding." Cato wasn't going to make any sort of confession to _Gale_, of all people. "Clove's an excellent friend, but, uh...there's just not enough there to make for anything else."

Never had anyone appeared so thoroughly unimpressed. Then again, it hadn't been the best lie in the world. Regardless, Gale didn't voice any sort of disagreement. "You spend a lot of time together, though, right? Clove said you work for the same company, I'm curious."

_When did this become the Spanish inquisition? I hate golf, it's not a real sport. _"Different floors, we barely see each other during the day. Not at night, that doesn't happen either." That wasn't a hasty save at all. "Graphic design on 11, market analysis on 13. It's a significant gap."

The unsettling gleam in the other man's eyes vanished, but it was too soon for Cato to breathe a sigh in relief. "Numbers? You're good with numbers?"

And it didn't matter that it was a completely random shift in topic, the blond would talk about anything else as long as it didn't involve a certain freckled brunette. "Sure, yeah." Degrees in Stats and Econ made it so.

Gale considered this for a few seconds before finally deciding it was a point for Cato. "Here's the deal: no one learns golf in a day, and to be honest, it's not useful. We tell Clove you tried and she won't know otherwise. But I need a favor in return."

The desktop screen was turned to let Cato read what was displayed. Spreadsheets and charts, all labeled **Aurum Inc.**; company matters, things that didn't concern the blond one bit. They were still the most familiar sight he'd seen all day.

"Our guys had a look at this and they swear there's nothing missing. Except there's a lot missing, the numbers don't add up. Figure out where the money goes, and you're off the hook." A businessman at heart, Gale offered a handshake to seal the deal.

Unlike the first time they shook hands, this time there was no attempt to break every bone in Cato's right hand. Progress had been made and at the end of the morning, he still wasn't any better at golf.

* * *

Chapter 8, in which Clove has a date and Cato bonds with Gale. Over money problems, but that's later. Review if you can! I'm one away from 40, then ten from 50! Thanks for taking time out your lives to read this fic, it's super nice of you guys! :)


End file.
